Perlen im Sand
Perlen im Sand ist eine Kurzgeschichte von Voronica Whitney-Robinson, die 2004 im Star Wars Insider erschien. Die deutsche Übersetzung wurde 2006 im Offiziellen Star Wars Magazin veröffentlicht. Perlen im Sand ist die Vorgeschichte zu The Ruins of Dantooine. Handlung Im Jahr 1 NSY befinden sich die Wissenschaftlerin und Biotechnikerin Dusque Mistflier und ihr Partner Tendau Bendon gerade in einer Kneipe des Vorpostens Mos Taike auf Tatooine, als Akli, ein Mon Calamari, dessen Worten von den Anwesenden generell wenig Glauben geschenkt wird, seinen wenigen Zuhörern eröffnet, er habe Krayt-Drachen gesehen, und den Ort, an den diese gehen, um zu sterben. Als einer der anwesenden Zabraks ihn fragt, ob Akli den Ort wiederfinden könnte, bejaht dieser das. Dusque, die im Auftrag des imperialen Administrators Willel auf dem Wüstenplaneten ist, um DNS- und Gewebeproben von heimischen Tieren zu entnehmen, ist sofort interessiert, als sie das Gespräch mit anhört. Sie versucht, Tendau zu überzeugen, Akli und den zwei Zabraks, die ihn begleiten, zu folgen, was ihr schließlich auch gelingt, da auch Tendau die Aussicht auf genetische Proben von Krayt-Drachen gefällt. Schließlich machen die beiden sich auf, um den Schatzjägern auf ihrer recht gefährlichen Mission nachzureisen. Während der Reise werden ihre unfreiwilligen Reiseführer von einer Gruppe Sandleute überfallen. Da Dusque und Tendau nur unzureichend bewaffnet sind, greifen sie nicht in den Kampf ein, scheuchen allerdings die Banthas der Sandleute auf, weshalb letztere ihren Angriff auf die Schatzjäger abblasen und ihre Aufmerksamkeit stattdessen den Banthas widmen. Die Schatzjäger können die Flucht ergreifen, und Dusque und Tendau folgen ihnen weiterhin, auch wenn die Reise zunehmend anstrengender wird. Eine Pause wollen die zwei allerdings nicht einlegen, da die Spuren der Schatzjäger leicht vom Wind verweht werden können. Letztendlich tun sie es doch, da Dusque ihren ithorianischen Freund nicht um des erhofften Schatzes willen überlasten will. Als sie Tendau über die geplante Rast informiert, sind sie plötzlich von den Schatzjägern umstellt, die die Anwesenheit ihrer Verfolger bemerkt hatten. Eine kurze, aber angespannte Unterhaltung folgt, die zum Ergebnis hat, dass die Schatzjäger Dusque und Tendau zwar nicht töten, aber der Wüste überlassen werden. Sie nehmen ihren zwei Verfolgern ihre ohnehin schon minimale Bewaffnung ab, stellen sie mit Fesseln ruhig und ziehen ihres Weges. Nachdem die Schatzsucher außer Sichtweite sind, gelingt es Dusque trotz des gerade aufgekommenen Sandsturms, ihre Fesseln an einem Stein zu zertrennen. Auch der Sandsturm legt sich bald wieder, und sie befreit Tendau ebenfalls. Eines besseren belehrt, will Dusque die Rückreise antreten, doch nun ist es an Tendau, Einspruch zu erheben. Mit dem Argument, dass sie fast am Ziel seien, und es Verschwendung wäre, jetzt umzukehren, kann er Dusque umstimmen und die beiden setzen ihren Weg fort. Da die Schatzsucher während des Sandsturms genauso wenig voran gekommen sind wie Dusque und Tendau, können letztere ihre Verfolgung wieder aufnehmen. Am Zielort angekommen, ist es Dusque und Tendau jedoch nicht möglich, den Anblick ausgiebig zu bewundern, da ein erneutes Feuergefecht von Seiten der Schatzsucher sie davon abhält. Dieses wurde ausgelöst durch drei Krayt-Drachen, die die Eindringlinge bemerkt haben und diese nun jagen. Praktischerweise verschwinden damit sowohl Drachen als auch Schatzsucher aus dem Sichtfeld, und Dusque und Tendau, die die Szene aus einem Versteck heraus beobachten konnten, haben nun freien Zugang zur Schlucht und Höhle der Drachen. Sie nutzen ihre Chance und bahnen sich den Weg durch die überall verstreuten Knochen des Drachenfriedhofs. Als die beiden schließlich eine Krayt-Perle finden, glauben die beiden, bereits am Ziel zu sein, allerdings stellt sich dies als Irrtum heraus, da Tendau kurz darauf ein Krayt-Drachenei entdeckt. Mit diesem Fund vollauf zufrieden, kehren beide zurück in die Kneipe, wo sie einen Rodianer und seine Begleiterin bei einer Unterhaltung über Krayt-Drachen reden hören. Der Rodianer berichtet angeregt von den Schätzen, die bei diesen zu finden seien, während seine Begleiterin dies alles nur für Unsinn hält. Daraufhin bestätigt Dunque seine Ausführungen, indem sie von ihrer Expedition erzählt und das Drachenei vorzeigt. Der Rodianer befindet dieses jedoch für wertlos, während Dusque als Wissenschaftlerin es besser weiß, da solch ein Ei für ihre Forschungen mehr als wertvoll ist. Literaturangaben *''Star Wars – Das offizielle Magazin'' , erschienen: Januar/April 2006 im OZ-Verlag *''Star Wars Insider'' , erschienen: Februar 2004 unter IDG Entertainment * en:Pearls in the Sand sr:Pearls in the Sand Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Kategorie:Artikel in Magazinen Kategorie:Artikel im Offiziellen Magazin Kategorie:Legends-Quellen